Diskussion:K'Vort-Klasse
Typ/Klasse Wieso wurde eigentlich die Bezeichnung Klasse in Typ umgewandelt? So weit ich das überblicke und im Kopf habe wurden diese Schiffe tatsächlich mit K'Vort-Klasse bezeichnet. Typ sollte nur verwendet werden, wenn bisher kein Klassenname existiert, der canon ist (Valdore-Typ, Curry-Typ, Centaur-Typ). -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 05:42, 5. Apr 2005 (EDT) : Ob K'Vort eine Klasse oder ein Typ ist kann ich nicht beurteilen, in der englischen MA redirectet alles auf "Klingon Bird-of-Prey". 141.76.1.121 hat vorher auch B'Rel-Typ angelegt. Sollte es eine Klasse sein, muss es natürlich umbenannt werden. -- Florian - ✍ talk 06:11, 5. Apr 2005 (EDT) :: Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil die Föderation diese Schiffe grundsätzlich als BoP bezeichnet, was dann die Klassifizierung ist, während es sich bei den Varianten dann eben um Typen dieser Klasse handelt. Ist eigentlich eine Frage des POV, denn die Klingonen nennen das in ihrer Sprache sowieso alles anders (eben "K'Vort" u. ä. - ein Ferengi hat auch mal die K'Vort´s B'Rel-Klasse genannt, in den Manuals stehts aber immer so wie hier), auch militärische Ränge müßten dann z. B. in übersetzter Form angelegt werden. Müßte man diskutieren, ob die MA auf Seiten der Föderation(sbegriffe) steht, oder jenseits davon. Die D'deridex gibt es glaub ich auch in zwei Größen, sind das dann Klassen oder Typen der Klasse... --84.130.142.141 10:48, 5. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::: Tja, ich denke, dass genau das der Grund ist, warum in MA/en nur der Artikel en:Klingon Bird-of-Prey existiert und nicht näher differenziert wird. Während Romulanischer Bird of Prey ganz klar Unterscheidbar ist. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 11:11, 5. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::: Huh? Da stehen K'Vort und B'Rel aber auch drin? Willst du jetzt einen Riesen-Sammelartikel wie bei Romulanischer Bird of Prey? Und drei verschiedene Typen des BoP sind kanonisch belegt, die Bezeichnungen stimmen in mehreren Manuals überein (das was der Ferengi redet kann unter "Inkompetenz" abgehakt werden). --84.130.142.141 11:37, 5. Apr 2005 (EDT) Design war diese klasse eigentlich IMMER mit hochgeklappten flügel zu sehen? --Shisma 10:28, 2. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Oehm, fuer mich war immer Merkmal, dass die Fluegel fest sind, zumal der B'rel auch der einzige mit variablem Flugmodi sein soll...--Superflausch 02:51, 24. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Auftritte bei DS9 Bei den Hintergrundinfos steht, dass diese Schiffsklasse bei DS9 keine Auftritte hatte, im Artikel en:IKS_Koraga steht dass diese Schiff ein Schiff der K'Vort-Klasse ist und bei DS9 einen Auftritt hatte. Dann ist dieser Fakt doch falsch, oder? --Janeway 15:16, 21. Jan 2007 (UTC) K'Vort bei DS9 :Frage fälschlicherweise als Forum im Zehn Vorne gestartet, von Bravomike hier hin kopiert Ist der Bird of Prey der K'Vort-Klasse bei DS9 wirklich nicht mehr zu sehen? Das Hauptmerkmal dieses Typs ist, dass er immer leicht nach oben geklappte Flügel hat, im Gegensatz zum B'rel, der die Flügel immer nach unten geklappt hat. Doch ich bin mir sicher in der Szene als die Defiant die Flotte der Föderation und Klingonen am Ende der Folge 'Zu den Waffen' trifft einige Birds of Prey mit hochgeklappten Flügeln gesehen zu haben. Waren das nun K'Vorts oder nicht? Kann man nicht sagen doch Fakt ist, dass damit nicht klar ist ob der K'Vort wirklich Außerdienst steht oder nicht, denn nur weil der nicht in den Schlachten (bei denen man eh nur animierte Schiffe sieht) nicht zu sehen ist heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht mehr eingesetzt wird. Es wäre auch unsinnig diese Schiffe außderdienst zu stellen allerdings die K'Tingas immernoch zu verwenden die klar schwächer sind. Die Schiffe der Norway-Klasse und Sovereign-Klasse sind dort ja auch nicht zu sehen (bei der Norway da das Model nicht mehr existiert und bei der Sovereign, da diese für den Film aufgehoben wurde). :Auch die B'rel-Klasse kann ihre Flügel hochklappen, das Unterscheidungsmerkmal ist eher die Größe, und die K'Vort-Klasse ist etwa so groß wie die Vor'cha-Klasse. So große BoPs sind in DS9 nicht mehr zu sehen. Die oben erwähnte Koraga wird zwar auf einem Display als K'Vort bezeichnet, ist aber auch nicht zu sehen, also kein "Auftritt" in DS9--Bravomike 22:50, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :In der Szene in der Die Flotte, die Toros III angegriffen hat sich mit der Rotarran und der Defiant trifft sieht man hier ganz klar einen Bird of Prey der seine Flügel herunter geklappt hat(grün umrandet) und einen mit hochgeklappten Flügel (Rot umrandet). Der Rot umrandete fliegt nicht weit hinter einem Schiff der Excelsior-Klasse und er sieht kaum kleiner aus als dieses. Doch ein Schiff der Excelsior-Klasse ist über 400 Meter lang und ein Bird Of Prey des B'rel typs nur etwa 130 Meter. Es muss sich also bei diesem Schiff um einen größeren Bird of Prey handeln--USS Manta NCC-82600 20:49, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Bitte keine Bilder hochladen, die nur für Diskussionen gedacht sind! Dazu kann man Upload-Anbiter nutzen. ::Das grün umrandete kann auch eine K't'inga-Klasse sein. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:54, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) [[Bild:Schlacht von Torros III.jpg|thumb|Die Rotaran rechts unten, die fragliche K'Vort auf der linken Seite, rechts von der unteren Excelsior]] :Was die Bilder angeht hat Roggan Recht. Was den BoP angeht (wenn das Bild gelöscht ist: hier (Bild rechts) die vermutliche B'rel ganz rechts unten, die vermeintliche K'Vort ganz links unten, rechts neben der vorderen Excelsior) scheinst Du Recht zu haben, für mich sieht das auch wie eine K'Vort aus--Bravomike 20:59, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Findet ihr echt? wenn man mal die Kronos eins von vorne anguckt und das hier mit dem rechtne vergleicht, sind doch da keine Unterschiede, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:05, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Hm, meiner Meinung nach sieht der "Kopf" schon wie BoP aus. Allerdings könnte die Größe auch durch die Perpektive so aussehen, das Schiff könnte ja weit vor der Excelsior fliegen, kann das jemand an bewegten Bildern überprüfen?--Bravomike 21:07, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Also ich muss Roggan recht geben, das sagt nicht so viel aus. Da spielen Lichtverhältnisse, Perspektive usw. mit ein, das ist nur schwer zu sagen. Und wir kennen ja schon die Diskussion aus "Wolf 359", wo zwar ein Schiff der Constitution-Klasse zu sehen ist (zumindest die Überreste), aber das Schiff nicht erwähnt wird. Ich würde mich da nicht an Kleinigkeiten aufhängen.--Tobi72 21:13, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Der Bird of Prey und das Schiff der Excslsior-Klasse fliegen fast nebeneinander. Ich habe gerade nochmal mir die Szene angesehen und der BoP fliegt in sehr kurzem Abstand (vom betrachter aus gesehen) rechts hinter dem Schiff der Excelsior-Klasse--USS Manta NCC-82600 21:19, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ach ja ich hab grad noch was bemerkt als ich mir die Szene nochmal angesehen hab und mein Augenmerk auf den Grün umrandeten BoP gelgt hab. Dies ist ganz klar ein BoP, es ist die Rotarran die gerade gewendet hat und somit in die selbe Richtung fliegt wie der Rest der Flotte. Daher ist also belegt das ein K'Vort bei DS9 aufgetaucht ist. Ob es die oben genannte Koraga ist lässt sich nicht erkennen (ich weis eh nicht genau wo auf einem klingonischen Schiff der Name des Schiffes steht)--USS Manta NCC-82600 21:29, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Vielleicht sind es sogar noch mehr als nur das eine, da noch mehr BoPs mit hochgeklappten Flügel zu sehen sind. Doch das ist nur Spekulation.--USS Manta NCC-82600 21:32, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :K'Vort und B'rel sind sowieso eigentlich (streng genommen) unmöglich zu unterscheiden. Wenn wir uns strikt an den Kanon halten sind die großen die B'rel, nicht umgekehrt, die MA/en hat nicht umsonst nur einen Artikel für alle drei Klassen der BoPs. Schwierig zu bewerten diese Szene, so oder so--Bravomike 21:48, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich habe es mir auch angeschaut. Ich muss USS Manta in dem Punkt recht geben, dass es sich anders verhält, als die Rotarran, allerdings bin ich auch nicht davon überzeugt, dass ist es schwer zu sagen, ob es sich dabei um ein Schiff der gleichen oder einer anderen Klasse handelt. Wie ich es sehe, müsste die Rotarran viel kleiner sein, als dieses Schiff, sollte es sich um ein Schiff der K'Vort-Klasse handeln. Doch obwohl die Rotarran weiter entfernt ist, so sind beide doch fast gleich groß. Und dass Schiffe der B'rel-Klasse ihre Flügel verstellen können, weiß man spätestens seit . Ich denke die Unterschiede, die du siehst beziehen sich im Großen auf die unterschiedliche Flügelhaltung und das sehe ich in dem Moment nicht als Beweis.--Tobi72 22:08, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Also ich denke auch, dass die Größenabschätzung da ziemlich schwierig ist. Übrigens, nur mal als Anmerkung: Die Rotaran ist deutlich kleiner als eine Vor'cha, das wissen wir sicher, und wir sehen sie als B'rel an. Die Koraga ist nie zu sehen, aber eindeutig als K'Vort identifiziert. Im Artikel IKS Koraga steht nun, dass die beiden Schiffe Schwesterschiffe sind. Ich weiß nicht, wo das herkommt, aber wenn das wirklich so gesagt wird, dann würde das bedeuten, dass die Rotaran eine K'Vort ist.--Bravomike 22:17, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Die Rotarran ist sowieso ne Sache für sich. In den Gefechten in denen man sie mit der Defiant im Dominionkrieg sieht sind ihre Disruptoren genauso stark wie die Phaser der Defiant. Die Rotarran braucht genauso viel, bzw wenige, Feuerstöße wie die Defiant um ein Angriffsschiff der Jem'Hadar zu zerstören. Doch ein normaler BoP kann nicht so stark sein, da die Defiant so stark ist, wie ein geheim extrem aufgerüstetes Schiff der Excelsior-Klasse, die Lakota. Doch ein BoP ist doch nicht so stark wie ein Schiff der Excelsior-Klasse das viel größer ist--USS Manta NCC-82600 22:34, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Äpfel und Birnen! Die Defiant ist so stark wie die Lakota, aber da geht es um Schildstärke, Panzerung, Beweglichkeit usw. Bei der Rotaran und der Defiant können wir nur die beiden Hauptwaffen vergleichen, die "speziellen Phaser" aka Pulsphaser der Defiant mit den Disruptoren der Rotaran. Doe "speziellen Phaser" sind eben speziell, vielleicht unglaublich stark, vielleicht auch nicht, die Disruptoren der Klingonen funktionieren wieder ganz anders, und messen können wir sie nur anhand der Wirkung auf die Schilde der Jem'Hadar, die wieder ganz anders sind als die Schilde der Lakota (vielleicht sind Dominion-Schilde besonders anfällig gegen Disruptoren...)--Bravomike 22:50, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Vor allem ist davon auszugehen, dass die Waffen der Schiffe über die Jahre aktualisiert werden, um sie an die Schiffe der Feinde anzupassen. Ich meine es macht wenig Sinn, dass die Schiffe der Klingonen gut gegen die Romulaner funktionieren und beim Dominion dann keine Wirkung haben. Dann würden die Klingonen die Waffen mit Sicherheit anpassen und man würde sicherlich dafür sorgen, dass die Schiffe immer die besten Waffen gegen die Feinde des Reiches haben. Aber das ist genau wie die ganze Diskussion hier, reine Spekulation. Deshalb auch nicht hilfreich, einen Beweis zu finden. Der einzige Beweis währe, die Schiffe direkt nebeneinander zu sehen und dann zum Vergleich noch ein Schiff, das eindeutig B'rel-Klasse und eins, das eindeutig K'Vort-Klasse ist. So ist das alles nur Spekulation.--Tobi72 09:22, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::ich denke wir sollten, um solche diskussionen in zukunft zu vermeiden, es der ma/en gleich tun und die beiden artikel zusammenlegen. die grenze zwischen diesen beiden klassen wird in den Serien einfach zu schwammig formuliert--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 10:05, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Inzwischen bin ich sogar geneigt Dir darin zuzustimmen, D12-Klasse ist ja z.B. schon ein Redirect auf ''B'rel''-Klasse, und das dürfte auch niht so sicher sein. Aber was sollte dann mit Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey (22. Jahrhundert) geschehen, auch dazu? (wäre konsequent)--Bravomike 10:24, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey (22. Jahrhundert) hat definitiv ein anderes Design, deshalb sollte man den nicht dazu nehmen. Sonst sollte das ok sein.--Tobi72 10:30, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::auch den würde ich mitverschieben. das stört mich schon länger. ist der TNG-BirdofPray besser als der ENT-BirdofPray oder warum hat letzterer den beisatz?-ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 10:36, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ich will jetzt auch nicht übertreiben, aber wenn wir ganz genau sind: In wird ein Schiff der ''K't'inga''-Klasse ausdrücklich als D7-Klasse bezeichnet… Aber so weit will ich gar nicht gehen, die BoPs würde ich aber schon zusammenlegen, und wenn das, dann alle BoPs--Bravomike 10:39, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::@Shisma: Letzterer hat den Beinamen, da wir jeden Namen nur einmal verwenden können. Das bedeutet dann, dass der, der zuletzt auftrat einfach den Anhang erhielt. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass einer besser als der Andere ist. :::@Bravomike: Wenn wir schon so weit gehen, dann sollten wir ''K't'inga''-Klasse und D7-Klasse auch zusammenfügen, da "Der Name dieser Klasse wurde erst durch den Roman zum Film bekannt." in K't'inga-Klasse andeutet, dass der Name nur durch einen nicht Canonischen Roman hier einzug fand. Ist der überhaupt canonisch?--Tobi72 10:55, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Wir sollten da für beides eine Abstimmung durchführen.--Tobi72 10:56, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Zitat aus en:K't'inga class: Although this designation was never referenced in any on-screen displays or dialog …. Scheint ein weiterer Grund für eine Zusammelegung zu sein. Wo soll das Diskutiert werden? Hier, oder im Zehn Vorne, wäre vielleicht besser, es geht ja um insgesamt 5 verschiedene Artikel, oder?--Bravomike 11:04, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Ja, Zehn Vorne.--Tobi72 11:11, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Brauchen wir dann auch eine Abwahl des Exzelenten Artikels?--Tobi72 11:13, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::@Tobi72 mag sein das es unbeabsichtigt ist, aber der artikel ohne klammer wirkt prominenter. warum haben die anderen artikel nicht den beinamen (24 Jahrhundert)? chronologisch währe das ja später. auf jeden fall würde ich alles unter einem artikel zusammen fassen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:55, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC)